Better than a headache
by Nocturna-life
Summary: Kakashi gets back home from a long mission; and he simply can't be bothered to deal with Obito's boredom. one has to be creative to deal with an Uchiha that can't take no for an answer. Oneshot. ObiKaka / KakaObi


**Disclaimer** - Don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.

Obito sighed. Wincing slightly every now and then as the blood rising to his head formed that … annoying pressure at the back of his skull. his fingertips twitched lightly when they came in contact with the cold red plastic that had rolled toward him. He tilted his finger lightly, pushing the round toy away. It rolled slowly over the wooden floor, past the brown fur-ball , against the wall opposite from the room. Both the high-class shinobi and the equally as high classed ninken watched the red object bounce a few inched back from concrete wall, laying still seconds later. Both stared back at each other, waiting silently.

" what was the point of this game again? " the pug asked. The bored tone clear in his scratchy voice.

Obito sighed. " I throw the ball.. " he took a deep breath. Boredom… it would kill him one day. " ..you fetch it. " it would kill him soon.

" that sounds boring. "

The Uchiha outcast squinted his eyes, all but glaring at the brown ball of fluff a few feet away from him. " you're a horrible excuse of a dog, Pakkun. "

The pug glared. ".. I'm a highly educated shinobi "  
He had never liked Kakashi's little friend. The brunette never thought about what he'd say… he just blared out whatever came to mind. How he had ever became a Jounin was beyond Pakkun.

" …you're a dog. " Obito sighed calmly. Groaning as he stretched the numbness out of his limbs. His back felt blocked, telling him that laying upside down in the couch wasn't the best thing to do. … people do weird things when they're bored.  
" Kakashi told you to entertain me. "

Pakkun growled lightly. Padding out of the living-room toward the kitchen, where his precious food bowl was residing. " and I'll bite him for it the moment he gets back. "

It hadn't been louder than a mumbled, Obito still grinned; hearing the canine complain. " I heard that. "

The two stayed quiet for a while. Pakkun gnawed at invisible flees at his paws as Obito tapped the invisible floor under his feet. His feet hung over the back of the couch, his head ..-or rather; neck- rested against the wooden floor of the apartment. Pain shot through his skull every few seconds, but even moving out of the position took effort. He simply couldn't be bothered.

Both his and Pakkun's eyes shot open when they heard the doorknob of the front door turn. The entrance opened and closed, a familiar footfall treaded into the room.

Kakashi stared at both his dog and his boyfriend, staying silent the entire time.

_Something wasn't right_  
Pakkun was laying in his 'moody-spot' on the kitchen floor and Obito was laying … oddly .. on the couch. not to mention both were glaring.

" I would ask if something was wrong. " he said softly. Exchanging looks between both of his partners. " but that would imply me caring. "

That said, he turned around and walked toward his bedroom. He needed rest; 3-day mission was enough for him not wanting to get involved in whatever either Pakkun or Obito had gotten themselves into. That and they didn't even say hello, or welcome home. Was it really that hard?

It was lovely coming home to his little sunshines.

…

Kakashi had little time to himself. Honestly, he was surprised it took Obito that long to invade. Normally it took the brunette seconds before coming to Kakashi to whine.

It still happened though.  
Delayed.  
But it happened.

Obito threw himself on the bed. Sighing loudly with his face hidden in the covers.  
Kakashi raised an eyebrow , but didn't give the other any attention. At least not the attention he was looking for.

Obito's next sigh just got louder.

Kakashi shifted, tilting his head lightly watching the orange book in his hand. he wasn't reading, just staring at the printed ink. It was just an extra to the obvious silent statement that he was indeed .. Ignoring Obito.

Another sigh.

" I don't care Obito. "

Obito growled. He failed in even an attempt to seem angry since there was also a pout plastered on his face.  
" I'm boooooored. " he whined. Throwing himself on his back as he pawned at Kakashi's hands like an annoyed cat.

" don't care. "

" why nooooooooott? "

Kakashi sighed. There was that pout again.

" you should care though. " Obito added quickly. He lifted himself onto hands and knees, pushing himself in between Kakashi's bent legs and batting the offensive orange novel away.

Kakashi frowned as he watched the book being pawed out of his hands, onto the floor. " why should I? "

Obito ignored his question. Knowing that Kakashi was sneaky and evil enough to evade any response Obito could give. Even the typical 'you love me'-response wasn't safe to use with him.  
He pushed against Kakashi's shoulders, forcing him back against the headboard and in ways that were unknown to Kakashi, he had somehow gotten himself to push the silver-haired man's legs down and straddle his hips.  
" entertain me. "

" Obito, I'm the least entertaining person in whole Konoha, how the hell could I entertain you? "

The raven-head feigned thought; cocking his head to the side lightly and looking at the ceiling out of the corner of his eyes.  
" hmm.. how could you, my lovely boyfriend, entertain me after being gone for 3 days. Mm.. tricky, tricky."

Kakashi did his best not to scoff, so just settled with an eyerole. He grinned lightly when Obito turned back to him, leaning his head down on Kakashi's chest tiredly.

" it's been forever. "

" it's been 4 days. "

Obito lifted his head, frowning while he stared at the younger man's bored, but yet slightly amused, look. " … that time didn't count... "

"wha~ .. I think you'll have to explain the concept; sex to me if _that_ did not count. "

" it just didn't. " obito whined.

A smirk formed on Kakashi's face when he thought about it for a second. " oh, I see. I know why it didn't count. "

Obito eyed Kakashi up suspiciously, wondering if he actually had figured it out.

" it didn't count. Because, I didn't bottom for once. "

Obito glared. " …that's … completely beside the point. "

" is it? " Kakashi asked. Tilting his head to the side teasingly, the smirk still in place. " didn't you like it? " Kakashi had to try his hardest not to smirk even more when Obito just sat still on his lap, glaring angrily.  
" that's weird though, since you're sitting at the exact right spot to do it again." he emphasised on his perception by bending his knees a little, making Obito topple forward.

The Uchiha turned a dark shade of red and pushed back quickly, shifting his core down so that he was sitting on Kakashi's thighs rather than his groin.

He eyed up his lover suspiciously again… Kakashi was never this inviting. " why are you acting like this? "

" like what? " Kakashi asked. feigning innocence, he knew all too well what Obito meant.

" inviting. … flirting. "

Kakashi shrugged. He treaded his finger in raven strands, pulling his partner closer. " are you complaining? " his voice was husky, trailing his lips over the pulse-point in Obito's neck, pressing down lightly every now and then.

Obito felt a shiver run down his spine. He tilted his head to the side, exposing more of his neck. … it was an automatic reaction. He couldn't prevent it. _really._

" if we were to do something..now. " he breathed out. Trying _not_ to get too distracted by Kakashi all but mauling his neck. " ..w..would it be like always or…last time? "

Kakashi pressed a kiss onto Obito's throat before grazing his teeth on his soft skin, making Obito squirm again. He smirked against Obito's flesh, making the brunette feel his silent answer.  
He could practically see the colour drain from Obito's skin and found that his lover had jumped up quite quickly.

Obito now stood straight up on the mattress, hovering over Kakashi. Skin, drained from all pigment.

" you're tired! You must be tired, baby!.. you're probably hungry. " he jumped off the bed, landing gracefully on the flooring. " I'll make you some dinner! But it could take a very, very , veeeery long time. So I'll just call you when it's done ok? Y-you just stay there and not come following me and .. and I'll call you when you can come and eat. " he rambled on, barely stopping to breath. He leaned forward quickly. Pressing a quick kiss against Kakashi's lips before jumping back. " Love you! So glad that you're home, b-but you should rest. So rest. Okay? "  
He walked backwards quickly, jumping when his back hit the door far sooner than he had expected. He fumbled with the doorknob and threw the entrance open. He yelled out a quick 'I love you' before dashing out the room.

Kakashi grinned. He leaned forward to pick up his book that had so offensively been smacked out of his hands only minutes ago. Re-opening it to the page he had stopped on, he rested back down on the mattress, keeping the book inches away from his face.

The grin stayed on his face while he let his eyes trail over the sentences. He threw a quick look at the door, the one Obito had stormed out with such haste. He scoffed softly, turning back to his book.

" works better than faking a headache. "

* * *

Kakashi can be a meanie too ^^  
hope you liked it and happy ObiKaka-day! =P (15 February)


End file.
